


Hard To Build, Easy To Burn

by sharonoodles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonoodles/pseuds/sharonoodles
Summary: Jaremi visits Aaron's hotel room during the filming of season four to apologise for their argument. He gets more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write Pharon but I thought about this concept and I was like... yeah, this is going to be a fic, isn't it. And here we are! Enjoy, leave a comment or a kudo if you liked it! Thank you xx

Jaremi contemplates not even knocking. He should just go back to bed, talk to Aaron in the workroom where the cameras can have a fucking field day and he can get a redemption arc. But no, doing it now just felt right. And besides, he doubted he'd even be able to go back to sleep with the heaviness of his guilt. Jaremi sighs and raps on the door three times.

Aaron opens up after a moment, oversized black jumper just covering his boxers. His hair is fluffed up and he looks stressed, but maybe it's just lack of sleep.  
"Oh. Uh, hey?" Aaron says tentatively. Jaremi scratches the back of his neck.  
"Can I come in? I just, like, want to talk for a second. If th-that's ok."  
He cringes inwardly at his awkward attempt at speaking, but Aaron nods carefully and steps aside all the same, letting Jaremi enter his hotel room. It's exactly what he'd expect from Aaron- various black clothing strung around the floor, bottles of white face makeup sat on the dresser. 

"What's up? You know it's almost midnight, right?" Aaron asks, sitting on his bed. Jaremi nods and chuckles awkwardly.  
"I just kind of needed to get this out of the way. You know? Clear my conscience or whatever."  
Aaron nods slowly, but Jaremi knows he's still suspicious. Aaron gestures for him to take a seat next to him and Jaremi does, sitting cross legged in front of him.

"I'm just," he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about today. I didn't mean all those things I said. I'm just so stressed and you seemed like an easy target to get out some of that pent up... anger? I don't know. I feel shitty."  
"Don't," Aaron shook his head. "It's not like you just yelled at me for five minutes. I threw it back at you. We're both going through a lot. I guess it makes sense that we'd boil over at some point."  
Jaremi sighed in relief. He was terrified that the blonde boy wouldn't understand where he was coming from. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  
"Oh, thank you," he smiled. "I feel... better, now." 

Aaron grinned back and it seemed genuine, a boyish little show of his crooked teeth. He noticed how pretty Aaron actually was. He was obviously brooding and pale, yes, but he also had a beautiful strong jaw, intense blue eyes, fluffy white-blonde hair. Jaremi couldn't help it when his eyes started to lower, down his sweater-clad torso and to the bulge hidden behind black boxers. He looked back up at Aaron and was met with a little grin that said he definitely saw Jaremi's little once-over. He almost blushed before he realised how horny he was. He'd been alone in his hotel room for weeks now and his mind was desperate for anything that would stimulate him sexually. It didn't mean anything. Did it?

"Like something you see?" Aaron's smooth voice interrupted his train of thought and Jaremi blushed.  
"Shut up. I don't know. I... I should probably go now. It was, um, it was good talking to you. Thank you."  
Jaremi stands but Aaron's hand reaches out for him, holding his wrist and stopping him from leaving.  
"No, stay. I'm bored as shit. All I do in here is fucking jack off. You know? I need the company."

Jaremi was hit with the image of Aaron, eyes squeezed tightly shut, hand wrapped around his cock, letting out little moans of pleasure. God, the things he would do to see that. He cleared his throat, scared that he would somehow read his mind.  
"Uh, sure. Yeah, ok. Why not." 

Jaremi took a seat again, this time dangerously close to the other boy. It wasn't on purpose of course, but he loved the feeling on Aaron's warm leg resting right beside his. Aaron leaned in even closer, placing his hand on Jaremi's knee.  
"Cute shirt." Aaron complimented, looking down at Jaremi's white t-shirt. Jaremi knew he looked good in it. It was tight on his biceps and loose on his stomach, making him look at good as possible. Earlier, he had unconsciously decided that to apologise to Aaron, he had to look his best. And it obviously turned out to be a good decision. 

"Thanks, Needles." Jaremi replied softly. He was hyper-aware of the boy's smooth hand on his leg. And was it inching up his thigh or was that just his imagination?  
"Very nice." Aaron breathed. Oh. His hand was indeed making its way higher and it was right on Jaremi's inner thigh. He looked up and met Aaron's smug stare.  
"What are you-"  
"What do you think?" Aaron interjected. The blonde boy raised his eyebrow in questioning. Jaremi flushed.

"I... I don't know. This is weird. I don't know."  
Jaremi was holding his breath. The feeling of Aaron's hand right where he needed it most was too much to resist and coupled with that look in his eye... well, he was a goner.  
"Tell me you haven't fantasised about this and I'll stop." Aaron replied abruptly. As much as it embarrassed him, he couldn't lie to Aaron, not now.

"I... can't tell you that." Jaremi said carefully. Aaron smirked and leaned in even closer until their lips were inches apart. He could feel Aaron's warm breath ghosting over his face and it drove him crazy. A kiss wouldn't hurt, would it? Jaremi inhaled deeply and closed the space between them, attaching onto his bottom lip and kissing Aaron passionately. 

Aaron's other hand moved to the back of Jaremi's neck, pushing the boy in closer. Jaremi moaned into Aaron's mouth, his desire obvious as his hand cupped his bulge.  
"So hard already," Aaron mumbled against his lips. "Little whore."  
Jaremi whimpered and Aaron moved down to pressing kisses against his jaw, peppering them down his neck. He pulled Jaremi onto his lap and kept going down to his collarbone. His hands were resting on his ass, kneading and touching it while Jaremi moaned quietly.  
"No marks," he gasped. "We can't have Phi Phi suddenly showing up in episode 5 with hickeys on her neck."  
Aaron laughed against his skin and nodded.  
"Okay, princess." 

Jaremi was obsessed with the way he was holding him, how his hands were exploring his body. He loved feeling like Aaron couldn't get enough of him.  
"You want me to suck you off?" Aaron mumbled in his ear. Jaremi's breath hitched and he nodded.  
Aaron lifted him off his lap and switched places, Jaremi sitting on the bed and Aaron kneeling on the floor between his legs. 

Jaremi pulled down his pyjama pants, revealing his baby blue boxer briefs to the older boy.  
"Again, cute." Aaron mumbled with a small grin. Jaremi scoffed.  
"Fuck off. Now come on, I'm dying over here."  
Aaron complied, pulling down his underwear and surprising even Jaremi himself with the stiffness of his cock.  
"You really are dying, aren't you?" Aaron giggled. 

Without wasting any more time, Aaron licked at Jaremi's head teasingly. Jaremi gasped out loud. God, it felt incredible to have someone else touch him there. Aaron started to suck, the warm suction of his mouth making Jaremi explode into gasps and whimpers. He took all of him easily, obviously experienced. He looked so pretty like this, Jaremi thought, wide-eyed and looking up at him from his knees. 

"F-fuck. Aaron..." Jaremi muttered. Aaron's eyes flicked up to meet his, eyes glazed with the glossy tears of his gag reflex acting up. Aaron moaned onto his length and the vibrations made Jaremi let out yet another whine from what felt like a deeply primal place.  
This was admittedly weird, even now Jaremi could admit that. This was reality TV, for god's sake! They'd just had the biggest argument in Rupaul's Drag Race history and now Aaron was sucking his cock just a few hours later? What would the fans think? What would RuPaul think? Jaremi was ripped out of his thoughts from the feeling of Aaron once again deep throating all of his member, the strange feeling of the back of the other boy's throat making him gasp.

Aaron looked up at him again as a tear pricked at his eye, threatening to drop down his cheek. It was enough to bring Jaremi right to the edge.  
"Aaron... I'm- I'm gonna... fuck!" Jaremi babbled, squeezing his eyes closed. Aaron leaned back on his knees and pumped his cock with his hand, giving one last lick to Jaremi's pulsing head before he was finished. Jaremi groaned, his mouth dropping open in pleasure before looking down at Aaron. He opened his mouth eagerly, letting the come drop into his open mouth and cover the lower half of his face. The sight was so vulgar, so undeniably fucking sexy that Jaremi had to close his eyes to stop from getting hard again. 

"Holy shit, Aaron." Jaremi said breathlessly. Aaron swallowed with a grin, licking some of the excess fluid off his lip.  
"How was that?" He asked. Aaron ran a hand through his ash blonde hair and stood up, collapsing down onto his bed.  
"Fucking amazing," Jaremi sighed. "Just what I needed."  
"Let's... keep this under wraps, hm?" Aaron suggested. Jaremi nodded in agreement.  
"I know we just resolved everything, but like... I bet it'd spike up the ratings if we kept fighting until the bitter end. Right?"  
Aaron huffed a laugh. "Yeah. You're right. Fucking showgirl. Get out of my room." 

Jaremi stood up with a smile on his face, exiting before muttering:  
"See you tomorrow, Party City."


End file.
